Darkness
by CrystalBlueWolf
Summary: Bit random. When Kagome expressed her love for Sesshomaru he shoots her down unsure of his own feelings, but there paths cross again when he gets an illness that could claim his life, will Kagome be able to save him or will he die?
1. Chapter 1

.:. First Encounter .:.

Darkness that is all she could see if she looked deep enough. Why was he so cold, she knew his past, but she couldn't understand it? He was so beautiful in his own manly way, strong, brave and loyal to his wards. And yet his eyes showed nothing but darkness, even Inuyasha's eyes didn't show this much shadow and he had had a terrible past. She knew she was going to get caught looking sooner or later but she was ok for the moment whilst he was occupied listening to Rin ranting on about flowers and Jaken ranting to her about pestering her lord. He knew she was there he wasn't foolish in the slightest. As he turned to look at her she could have sworn she saw the slightest flicker of sorrow flash across those beautiful golden orbs, what was causing him so much pain?

Now she liked Inuyasha don't get her wrong but he was with Kikyo now, and she was happy for them both, and anyway she was more occupied working out Sesshomaru to worry about anyone else. What worried her more is that everyone of the Inu-gang who fought against Naraku has at some point been mentioned in the future, maybe not by name but in fairy tales all except him, hell even JAKEN got mentioned at some point. She had always wondered what happened to him, and now she was beginning to understand that maybe he didn't make it to her time. And this upset her.

Whilst she was deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru had moved and was coming slowly closer towards her hiding place in the bushes, and it wasn't until he was towering above her and clearing his throat that she noticed him.

"**Miko, would you care to explain as to why you are spying on this Sesshomaru and his wards?**" he said in his icy cold voice.

"**Erm…i…i…um**" was all she could get out as she began to fiddle with her hands and turned bright red from being caught so stupidly.

"**Miko this Sesshomaru asked you a question, and I expect an answer, why were you spying on this Sesshomaru and his wards. Do not make me repeat myself again?**" he said a little more loudly but still keeping his voice icy and monotone.

After a big gulp to clear her throat she managed to squeak out something along the lines of "**iwasworriedaboutyou…**" (Translation: I was worried about you) she knew that Sesshomaru had heard her but she didn't dare look at him, been as he was probably about to kill her anyway.

That definitely wasn't the response he was expecting, why was this little human women worried about this Sesshomaru? He was fine, he needed more answers.

"**Miko explain yourself?**"

"**Erm…well…it's just you look unhappy**"

He knew that she wasn't telling him the whole truth he could smell it on her sent. But he knew if he pushed her she might break, he had, had many run ins with his brothers wench before and he knew she was fragile and as much as he enjoyed breaking fragile objects he had come to respect her and dare he say it care about her in some twisted sense, he didn't really know what these feelings for her were but he was sure they were annoying him now as he watched her fiddle with her hands and stumble over her words. Why was she afraid of him? She had never shown fear before so why now? There was definitely more to this than she was letting on and he wanted to know now!

"**Miko I know that you are not telling me something, explain yourself now I am getting impatient**" he tried to not feel guilty as she physically flinched under his gaze, and the waves of fear and anxiety washed over him.

"**I erm…well…you…and I was…future…not there…worried**" was all she managed to squeak out before going bright red and trying not to faint from all the blood rushing to her head at once.

Sesshomaru just sighed he knew he was going to be in for a long wait if he ever wanted to get the truth out of her, so he turned back round and returned to his wards, to give the Miko time to compose herself, which didn't take too long because before he knew it she was in front of him again, fidgeting with her hands again. Before he even know what he was doing he reached out and grasped one of her hand gently making sure not to cut her on his claws. Quickly trying to remember what her name actually was, he thought about how to phrase what he was about to say.

"**Ka-Go-Me? Will you **_**please**_** explain why you are so worried about this Sesshomaru?**" he said trying really, really hard not to kill her, feed her to AU-UN or other forms of torture. (AN: yes people Sesshomaru just said please lol)

This seemed to have the desired effect because the waves of fear and anxiety seemed to slow down and bit and she looked as if she was deep in thought about something before she finally said.

"**The reason I am worried…is…is because I am from the future…and where I'm from we have this subject called History." **She really didn't know if he was going to understand a word she was about to say but it was getting easier to tell him so she carried on.** "well in this lesson we learn about people and events from the past, and last week…last week we were talking about the shrine maiden and the legend of the shikon no tama…and well we were talking about the evil that tried to take it and the group who fought against him, meaning all of us…well every…everyone was mentioned in some way or other…except…except you Sesshomaru.**"

She couldn't go on because she really didn't know what to say to him now he probably thought she was completely insane! Which by the way she was talking probably wasn't far off the truth, but when she looked at him she could of sworn his eyes looked soft, or was she really going mad!

"**So why did this worry you? Why do you concern yourself with this sesshomaru's safely?**"

'_Oh god, oh god_' he asked it how was she meant to tell the great lord of the west that she has a school girl crush on him! She was doomed he's going to kill her oh god. Before she could even come back with a decent answer her brain answered for her

"**Because I love you**" '_ooooh crap…I'm in trouble now_'

Well that most definitely wasn't the reaction he expected; this little human woman LOVED this Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, descendant of the great dog demon himself. He had always thought that this women loved his brother, but obviously the two timing Hanyou had finally chosen the clay pot over this Miko and she had somehow moved on to him. He didn't know what to say or do to be honest he was solid as a statue, even his heart felt like it skipped a beat…wait his heart…why was he feeling like this…was this…was this happiness? Yeap he's lost it.

"**Miko you do understand what you are saying do you not, how and why do you love this Sesshomaru? Do I not scare you? Do you not fear me?**" what was it with this girl.

"**no…no you don't scare me, I've come to respect you as a friend even though you have tried to kill me countless number of times over the years I still respect you even know, and well I just really like you is all.**" She said whilst once again blushing herself to death. (AN: I wonder if someone can blush themselves to death?)

Why, why hadn't he realised it before when he had spotted her looking at him when they accidently bumped into each other on their travels, and when they were fighting she was more concerned for his well being then her own or even Inuyasha's the signs had all been there he was just too blind to see them, then again how had he noticed her if he hadn't of been looking in the first place. Was it that he was just as infatuated with her and she him? Surely not, he couldn't be following him his fathers and brothers he? All this pointless thinking was giving him a headache he needed time to think this through better.

"**Miko you will relieve yourself of my presents now, I have no more time to be messing around when I need to find Naraku and attend to my lands and wards. Good day to you**" and with that he got up and left, with the beginnings of a headache starting and leaving a very, very downtrodden Miko behind him.

She couldn't believe it, she could not believe that she had just announced that she liked him and then he had the cheek to shoot her down. Why did she put herself in these situations, first Inuyasha and now this…is she doomed to be alone forever. No she told herself she shouldn't think like that. But even so she could still feel the prickle of rejection in the backs of her eyes and the warm liquid that followed it flowing silently down her face.

'_I need a bath, and relax. But first i really needed to speak to someone about this_', and that someone was Sango only problem was finding her.

Since Kikyo and Inuyasha were now mated and Miroku and Sango had just given up and got married anyway regardless of the Naraku situation, the group was even more difficult to find as they tended to split up to have 'couple time' she didn't mind this because that would be selfish of her but there's only so much time you can spend with Shippou and Kilala before you begin to feel empty, as you watch the other couples in the group hugging and kissing. They didn't leave her out of the group anymore though because of it and they still all had a strong bond, but it was just different now was all. I mean Sango still slapped Miroku every now and then and Kagome still Sat Inuyasha when he was rude to her or Kikyo, mainly because they had decided that it was a good way of keeping him in line for a while, they would take it off eventually but not yet.

Luckily or not because she was so off in her own little world she didn't realise when a very worried looking Hanyou jumped down from the trees above her, and ended up walking right into him. And evidentially landed right on her ass.

"**Kagome where have you been!? And why do you smell of my brother? What's going on why did you leave the camp? Shippou was worried sick? You're not leaving are you?**" she didn't really have much time to think about all the questions before she just spoke her mind and said.

"**Nothing happened, I was just talking to him is all, I'm coming back now if you would help me find camp…**"

Inuyasha might be dense but he could smell on her that, that wasn't everything that had happened but he decided that pressing her about it would only get him Sat and he didn't really want to have to pull himself out of a crater for no reason, so he just 'Feh' at her and then they made their way back to the camp. He also knew that something was up with his brother because Kagome didn't even have a scratch on her which was rare for the ice prince not to hurt a human who was bothering him, and he knew just how…er…upfront she could be even to Sesshomaru. Something was going on here and he wanted to know what.

When they finally got back to camp, Kagome was surprised to find that everyone was there and actually looking worried for her wellbeing, she knew they might have been but she thought they would of split up. As usual she was hit in the middle by a ball of orange with tears in its eyes, her little adoptive kit. Who decided that he was going to ask her a million questions that she only caught about 3 of, so she answered what she could and then went and sat down between Sango who looked concerned and Kikyo who looked worried but otherwise fine. She was about to ask Sango to go for a walk with her, but she beat her to it instead, and before she knew it she was being almost dragged to the nearest hot springs with only enough time to grab what she wanted for a wash.


	2. Chapter 2

.:. Relaxing bath or so I thought .:.

Was it just her or did Sango look angry, oh dear this was going to be interesting if its how she thought it would be. Before long they had reached the destination and without any words being spoken between both of them had got into the water and had were busy washing themselves. She didn't have to wait long before Sango was looking straight at her, so she decided to just get it over with.

"**What is it Sango, I know you want something**"

"**Don't what Sango me!, what have you been doing with Sesshomaru I know this isn't the first time you've seen him the others might not have picked it up but I have. I thought I was your best friend why haven't we spoken about this before now?**"

"**It's just going to sound stupid if I told you anyway, and the others wouldn't understand, and Inuyasha probably wouldn't care…**"

"**Well it's obviously something important otherwise you wouldn't of been thins secretive about it, please just tell me Kagome, maybe I can help somehow**"

"**Fine! But please don't laugh at me**" why me? "**Ok basically you know I go home to the future and go to my classes and things, well we have one called history**"

"**Well what has this H-I-S-T-O-R-I-E got to do with Sesshomaru?**"

"**Well in this lesson we learn about this time, basically the time you live in, I learn about back home…which is weird if you think about it, anyway in my current lessons were learning about the Shikon No Tama and the story behind it, and well every single member of the Inu-Gang and the people who fought against him are mentioned…all except him**"

"**We…get mentioned in your time?**"

"**Yeah nothing bad though but he doesn't get mentioned and so I decided to wanted to find out why, and well with my current theory is he doesn't live much longer, and…and I think it's because of the darkness I seem to see when I look him in the eyes…and well I'm worried about him**"

"**Ok that I can understand….wait do you have feelings for Sesshomaru?**"

Well that shocked her she didn't expect Sango to just come out with it like that but at the same time she never could keep things from her, but how did she answer, and what would her reaction be?

"**Erm…I'm not sure? I think I might actually love him…**"

It took a few minutes to sink in before a huge smile moved its way onto Sango's face.

"**Oh kagome that's brilliant! I'm really happy for…**"

"**WHAT!!!!!**" both of the girls broke apart from a hugging match to come face to face with a flustered looking monk, a scared looking Kikyo, a shivering Shippou and very, very pissed off looking Hanyou. Oh…crap I'm for it now…

"**I did not just hear you saying that you love my brother! What the hell is wrong with you?**"

"**I…i…I don't know what to say to you Inuyasha, please don't be too angry with me I can't help it**"

"**Angry, ANGRY I should knock some serious sense into you!**"

"**I knew you wouldn't understand, which is why I never told anyone…I'm sorry, I'm going for a walk**" and with that I got up (dressed by now) and proceeded to walk into the forest towards the well. But I still heard the others in the background shouting at Inuyasha for being a heartless dog which put a smile on my face, I loved him but more like a brother or best friend but I always hoped he'd be happy for me when I found someone else as long as it wasn't Kouga…guess I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

.:.With Sesshomaru.:.

Stupid emotions, stupid Miko…yes he's gone mad! Ever since he bumped into that Miko he's caught himself growling in frustration on more than one occasion, what was happening to him…I hate humans!!!!

Now Rin wasn't stupid she had seen Kagome and her Lord speaking, and had heard what had been said but she knew she shouldn't interfere plus she was having too much fun bullying Jaken at the time, but she could also see that Lord Sesshomaru wasn't going to admit he liked Kagome, and Rin could see he did because just like Kagome had been looking at him, he had been looking at her. Why were adults so dense to their feelings sometimes? Oh well time to do some meddling.

"**My lord is something bothering you?**"

'Oh no please don't let her start' "**Why do you ask Rin?**"

'Yay this should be fun' "**Well you don't seem yourself my Lord**"

'How did I know this was going to happen' "**Do not speak about things you don't understand, you are still a child**"

'I'M 8 YEARS OLD!' "**Mind my abruptness my Lord but I may be a child but I know about Love more than you think I do**"

'May as well humour her maybe I will learn something' "**Explain?**"

"**Well I can tell that you are unsure of your feelings for Lady Kagome, and that you don't want your feelings to show because you are scared of your reputation being broke, and also you don't like the fact that you might like a human women because of the way your father and Inuyasha are/were, and your frightened even if you won't admit it because you're scared you won't know how to love her back because you've never loved anymore before, merely had followers such as Rin and Master Jaken**"

-Silence-

'What is it with these women doing this to me today, first the Miko now my ward, am I losing my power….'

She knew she had hit a nerve and she was slightly afraid that she had upset her Lord but something needed to be done, she really liked Kagome because she had helped her on more than one occasion. All that needed to be done now was to get the two together she knew Jaken was going to have a heart attack about this but it would be funny anyway, as long as Kagome didn't go home she was…oh crap!

"**My Lord I know I am speaking out of turn here, but if Kagome goes home she may not come back**"

"**Do not be silly Rin she lives in this time, I can find her easily**" what does she mean? Is there something he does not know about this girl from the future…wait future…if she goes down that well in Inuyasha Forest he won't be able to reach her will he?

Before both him and Rin knew what was going on he was gone in a ball of light towards the well, he didn't want to be too late but at the same time he didn't know what he was going to say to her, he knew she loved him but he didn't know his own feelings towards her, he's never been loved so he doesn't know what it feels like but by the way his heart skipped when he saw her that was probably a sign of something, he would have to ask Rin at some point as she seemed to know what she was talking about, hell he'd even talk to his brother if he had to! As he came closer to the well he could see his brother looking sad and he knew what had happened.

As he landed he didn't even bother to ask what Inuyasha was doing there he knew they had, had a fight but usually he would go and get her?

"**She's sealed the well; I can't get through to her**"

"**How did you know I came here to see her? And not retrieve your sword?**"

"**Give it a rest Sesshomaru, even I know why you're here, but I have to say that if she's sealed the well we can't go and get her you have to wait for her to come back…if she does**"

Why is my heart sinking? This feeling like the light has gone, you know I might actually love this girl…oh hell another headache. That's it! He shot towards the well, and jumped over before he had even thought about it, he'd seen Inuyasha doing this hundreds of times but he never thought he'd be doing it, but instead of hitting the bottom of the well he was enveloped in a blue light which was almost like being immersed in water and then he hit the bottom. But instead of the fresh air and birds singing he was hit with the smells of exhaust fumes and polluted air. He soon found a way out of the well house and was greeted by a large house on the grounds of a shrine.

'That must be where she resides' he thought as he made his way to the house, he could smell her sent coming from upstairs so a bit more dog like than he would of liked he leapt up to the roof of the house and managed to sent out what must have been her bedroom, but as he opened the window and entered her room he wasn't greeted by Kagome but a little boy, who promptly screeched at him, and then shouted for someone called Sis.

"**SIS COME QUICK THERES A STRANGE DEMON IN YOUR BEDROOM!**"

"**Souta don't be stupid the only demon who can get here is Inuya…Sesshomaru…? Why are you in my bedroom? How did you get here?**" oh god, oh god, oh god…wait I just came out of the shower! I'm only wearing a towel in front of the great dog lord.

"**SOUTA OUT, OUT, OUT! SESSHOMARU TURN ROUND NOW!**" there was a lot of scuffling as Souta promptly got out rather than face his sisters rath and Sesshomaru stood like a statue after being told what to do and Kagome riffled through her clothes trying to find something to wear, in the end she opted for a plain t-shirt and jeans and was about to get dressed when she realised that Sesshomaru was still watching her. And so instead she went into her bathroom and got changed.

When she came back out she was bright red from embarrassment, but at the same time confused as to why he was here and was greeted by the sight of him again she blushed even deeper red because he looked so strong standing there in her bedroom…no bad Kagome! Should be angry he shot you down.

"**Why ARE you here, you don't have feelings for me remember so please leave Sesshomaru, this mere human would like to be alone**"

"**No, this Sesshomaru will not leave**" what was he doing, why wouldn't his body move and what was he saying!


	4. Chapter 4

.:. In Sesshomaru's head .:.

'Cause I won't let you…ha ha'

'**And you would be?**'

'Believe it or not, but the nicer side you'

'**This Sesshomaru does not have a NICER side!**'

'Oh Gosh you're not still doing the 'this Sesshomaru' thing still, I thought I'd stopped that years ago then again that's when you blocked me off so never mind'

'**Well if I blocked you off why are you back?**'

'Because you're in trouble of losing her and I don't want that and neither do you so stop being so stupid and just go for it…you're on your own now…ha-ha'

When he came back to his senses he could see Kagome standing quite close to him waving her hand in front of his face. "**Err…Sesshomaru are you ok? You're growling quite loudly for no reason? Sesshomaru hello?**"

"**Yes thi…I'm fine Miko, do not concern yourself with my well being**"

"**Well that's difficult because I don't care what you think but I love you, I don't care if you don't return it back but as long as I'm alive I will worry about you**" great tears I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to cry! Why won't he love me! Why won't he eeep…is he licking me?

"**Erm…Sesshomaru did you just lick my face?**"

What the hell was that! It was those things that were running down her face…tears? Why was it like my body wanted to stop them? Before he knew what he was doing he had embraced her, seriously what the hell was his body doing! But…it feels good; maybe I will see where this goes.

"**Sesshomaru, please, please stop messing me around. I love you and this is hurting me more than you being back in your own time, please just leave me alone.**" Before he could stop her she had broken free of his grasp and had run out of the door and by the sound of the door slamming was somewhere outside, he didn't know what to do. He had a feeling somewhere that he might have feelings for the Miko but he didn't know why? Where was Rin when you needed her…

"**Sesshomaru is it? Why are you here?**" said a female voice from the door "**And what is your relationship with my daughter?**"

"**Actually human, I would prefer for you to address me as Lord Sesshomaru, and I do not have a relationship with your daughter**…and probably never will"

"**Well LORD Sesshomaru, if you are going to be that way I would appreciate it if you removed yourself from my daughter's bedroom as you are not welcome by the way she stormed out of the house, go and talk to her right now!**" where was that aura coming from? Was this human a Miko as well, that would explain where she got it from, but obviously this human does not know of her power. As I walked to wear I had seen my Miko going I was surrounded by so many strange things, and noises I was glad to get out of that place and into the courtyard again. Wait did I just say my Miko, ok obviously there is more to this than I realised.

As he entered the courtyard of the shrine he could smell salt again which meant that she was crying again, and he had made her cry…again. When he came across her she was sitting under Inuyasha's tree what was it called the tree of ages or something, but the fact that it was his brother's tree made something burn deep inside him, jealousy. He could feel the waves of pure sorrow coming off her and it was making his stomach turn, he needed to do something the thought of her crying was making him feel horrible it was weird.

"**Miko, why are you crying again? Seize as it is affecting this Sesshomaru's senses**" that didn't have the desired effect in fact it made the noise and salty sent worse.

"**YOU ARE SUCH A STUBBORN, HORRIBLE, IRRITATING DOG!**"

"**WHAT! How dare you dishonour thi…"**sighs may as well make a habit of this as it seems to work better "**K-A-G-O-M-E **_**please**_** will you calm down**." That shocked her into being quiet.

"**Why should I, when you have so carelessly broken my heart which I've only just mended after your stupid brother broke it the first time with the Kikyo situation! What is it with you demon dogs that make you so irresistible but you always make me feel lower than the dirt you stand on!**"


	5. Chapter 5

.:. Sesshomaru's Head Part 2 .:.

'**Have I really hurt her that badly? And did she just compare me to my brother? Oh joy another headache, now what do I do?**'

'How about you stop being so stupid and you let me take over for once!'

'**No way am I letting you take over again have you always made me do something stupid or embarrassing**'

'That's what I'm for I'm your conscience without me you become that shell again, which is what started this whole thing off in the first place!'

'**Well than what do you propose I do to rectify this problem, because I sure as hell am not going to be able to do it alone anymore obviously?**'

'Hug her, kiss her, and be nice to her, something, and anything, just for hells sake DO NOT lose her! Or I'll make your life a living hell!'

'**Great I'm now having conversations with myself again and all because I love a human see I knew this was a bad thing!**'

'Do…do you just realise you admitted to loving the human, ha ha got you now hee hee'

'**Now you tell me, why is this so hard? Ah well may as well try and get this over and done with**'

"**Sesshomaru? Hello? You there?**" what is it with this women waving her hand in this Sesshomaru's face. As before he had grasped it in his clawed hand again careful not to hurt her on his claws, but this time he caressed it, and before he knew it he had captured her in an embrace again. This time he did not stop and instead let his conscience and his beast do as they pleased he would only step in if things got out of control otherwise they were free to do what they wanted and what happened will surprise even him when he looks back on it.

"**Kagome may I ask you something, and I would like a proper answer, why do you have feelings for me, what attracts you to me?**"

"**I…I…well…I…your strong, smart, brave, handsome, loyal and I love everything about you, regardless of your feeling for me**"

"**I'm going to be honest with you, I do not know how to love, I have never had love in my life, and because my mother passed away when I was younger (I know she's in the manga it's just for this story!) and what happened to father which you know about as you have been to his grave yourself it was hard for me.**"

"**Sesshomaru I know that you have had a bad time in the past but why can't you get past it, I don't want to lose you, and if you carry on this path you will destroy yourself and I don't want that!**"

"**Well then help me**" I don't feel so good anymore, is the world meant to be spinning?

"**Wait did you just ask me for help? Are you feeling ok?**"

"**Oh course! Why wouldn't i…?**"

Why was the world spinning, something wasn't right the strong smells of this world were getting to him and the noise was deafening on his ears. It was so claustrophobic here unlike the feudal era where there were fresh forests and small villages this place was horrible! He needed to get out of here, but before he managed to take even one step his face met the floor as he was plunged into darkness.

"**SESSHOMARU! MOM COME QUICK I NEED SOME HELP**" that was the last thing he heard before he went completely numb to everything, what the hell was happening to him, was this the end that Kagome had spoken about, was this his fate to be in this state forever?...crap.


	6. Chapter 6

.:. New Beginning .:.

Why did he feel warm…wait he could feel again? Maybe he was coming back from that hell. But that still doesn't explain why he felt so warm, he still couldn't move his body but he could faintly hear something and it was getting clearer, if he wasn't mistaken it was Kagome and her mother, but they were obviously trying to be quiet and it was failing which meant his demon hearing was coming back…he hoped.

"**Kagome sweetie how long are you going to stay here, won't your friends be worrying about you, it has been a week now, he isn't going to come back, I'm sorry**"

"**Mom I won't give up on him, I don't expect you to understand but I love him mom, he might be a demon, he's probably hundreds of years older than me, and…and I don't even know if he'll ever return my feelings but well I will not give up on him!**"

"**Ok, we'll keep going, but please try and eat something and get some sleep. Putting your own health at risk isn't going to help and I'm worried you'll end up like him soon you can barely stay awake anymore and you look so pale, he wouldn't recognise you even if he did wake up**"

"**Thank you mom, don't worry I'll be careful please could you get me some more water, I think I need to put another compress on his forehead the other one is dry now and he still has a temperature**"

"**Ok dear,** **just be careful you know what happened last time you tried to touch him, I wish you would let me cut his claws I don't want you to get hurt again**"

'He had hurt her, how when, where? He needed to apologise to her…wait apologise what was going on, had that time in that place really made him like this?'

"**Mom it was only a little scratch and he doesn't won't need to know about it, he couldn't help it anyway it was my fault for forgetting that demons still have reflexes when they are vulnerable**"

"**Just please be careful there must have been something on his claws because I can still see the scar on your throat, it may of faded more now but it's still visible**"

'I must of hurt her with my poison claw without realising it, I need to get to her I need to appoligise! But what do I say? Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME!'

"**KAGOME!**"

"**Mom now look he's talking in his sleep again, please go and get the water he needs to rest or he'll never fight whatever it is that's got him**" she waited until her mom had left before she bent over his pail frame, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes "**Sesshomaru if you can hear me please, please come back, please don't leave me, oh man stupid tears where's that tissue there all over your face again I'm sorry I'm being silly**"

"**Don't…say…that**"

"**Great now I'm hearing things I could of sworn he spoke**" as I look at Sesshomaru, I can see I slight bit of colour has come back into his cheeks whether it's because of the fever or because he's getting better I can't tell, but his face, his beautiful face looks so angelic when he's sleeping, still as pale as snow but still as handsome. My tears and his sweat are mixed and give him an even more angelic glow; I just wish he would get better as my eyes travel down his my gaze land on his lips, which regardless of being starved of water still look as soft as ever. Almost kissable.

"**No bad Kagome do not kiss ill and feverish dog demons who are lying helplessly on your front sofa**"

Before she knew it she was leaning over him, her hair falling either side of her face and his framing them in a curtain of darkness, before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him. Gently she caressed his lips with hers, she didn't expect him to respond she just wanted to push as much love, emotion and energy into him that she could in hopes that she might be able to revive him, she knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a try. She broke the kiss as she heard her mother coming back with the bowl of water, and gratefully took it and dismissed her mother so she could take care of him, as she rung out the towel and placed it on his forehead she could see yet more colour had returned to his face.

"**I bet the Inu-gang are worried about me, I hope they won't be too angry, and I bet Jaken had a heart attack by now especially looking after Ri…oh my god RIN! She'll be worried sick about him, I need to go back! Mom, I need to go back to the feudal era I forgot to tell Sesshomaru's daughter where he was she'll be worried sick!**"

"**HE has a DAUGHTER! Kagome you can't be serious?**" her mother said in disbelief as she walked into the room to find her daughter looking everywhere for her bag.

"**Not a biological daughter mom, you remember when I say Shippou is like my adoptive son, well Rin is his adoptive daughter, she's a little human girl he saved years ago**"

"**But hunny I thought he hated humans, that's what you have always told me**" that's right I forgot I bet he'd hate me even more if he knows we've looked after him so much, he'll smell of humans now.

"**He does mom, but I don't care, you can't choose who you give you heart to can you**" just as I got up from Sesshomaru's chair I felt something on my arm and it wouldn't let go, thinking I'd caught myself on one of his claws again, I turned around to find a pair of golden orbs looking at me…wait golden orbs he awake!

"**Sesshomaru? Is that you?**"

"**Last time I checked I was this Sesshomaru**"

"**Your awake, you're awake!**"

"**I should hope so, as it seems I have been asleep for a week by the sounds of it, and yes I did hear your conversation with your mother, why have you affected you health to look after this Sesshomaru?**"

"**She has never left your side for one minute ever since you became ill, she even slept next to you, she hasn't eaten or anything in almost a week, I'm glad to see you're finally awake**" said Kagome's mother as she entered the room again.

Next thing I know I'm being hugged to death by a very excited Kagome and that horrible smell of salt is back again, now why was she crying?

"**I'm so happy!**"

"**Er…Kagome do you mind removing yourself from this Sesshomaru, I can't breathe**"

"**Oh right sorry, how are you feeling? I know it doesn't take long for your strength to come back, but you really need to return to your time, Rin will be doing her nut by now**"

"**I will be back to full strength by the time of the next sun, and then I shall return to my wards, as my lands are probably in ruin as I have not been minding the borders for a few days, and I can't rely on Jaken for much these days…I really should kill him**"

"**Yeap he's back to normal, mom would you be able to stay here while I go back to the feudal era for a while?**"

"**Sure darling but please be careful**"

"**Ok, see you soon**" and with that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

.:. Letting go of the past .:.

She made good time finding camp, and began explaining her adventure over the past week to some very worried looking friends, especially Inuyasha who was told had tried and failed to get through the well a few times out of worry for her safety. She also made some very upsetting goodbyes to everyone even Kikyo as she explained her plans to return to her time, and her old life and she would love to hear of the stories in her class but was sorry she wouldn't be living them anymore. Before she could leave though Inuyasha's ears pricked up as a small whimper could be heard from behind some bushes as Rin appeared with a very tired and red eyed Jaken looking very down trodden and low. She walked up to Kagome and hugged her and broke down crying, and Kagome as usual comforted her as if she was her own daughter.

"**What's the matter Rin?**" she said as she cuddled the child close to her, as best she could.

"**Where's Lord Sesshomaru, is he dead?**" she managed to get out through her tears.

"**RIN don't you say that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't die and leave his humble servant here, maybe a worthless human like you, but never me Jaken his loyal servant**" he said smugly as he slowly walked towards the child and Kagome.

"**Jaken don't you dare say something like that to Rin! She's a child!**" Kagome growled out, how dare he, it took all her energy not to kill him there and then.

"**Rin Sesshomaru is ok, he was a bit ill for a while but he's at my home and were taking care of him, he'll be coming back soon**"

"**This Sesshomaru is already back**" came a weak voice from behind them. And sure enough standing there was a very pale, sweaty and utterly terrible looking Sesshomaru. He wasn't standing there for long however and was soon down on his knees and looking even more paler than before but before he could fully fall Kagome had run forward and was supporting him on her frame, guiding him towards the base of a nearby tree so he would be more comfortable.

Rin had already launched herself on him and was crying into his creased looking kimono with one of his hands resting on her head and the other one hanging limply by his side, he looked near death.

"**Sesshomaru you idiot! You're not well enough to come here why didn't you wait until tomorrow**" Kagome said tears beginning to form in her eyes "**If you die I'll never forgive myself!**" she said as she finally broke down, comforted by a scared and worried looking Sango.

"**Kagome I'm fine and I can't stay there any longer your mother is worse than you! I needed to come back here…and I needed to see you, nobody has cared for me as much as you have, and no one except Rin and maybe Jaken have cared about my well being, and nobody has ever cried over me, or in your case on me**" he would of smiled at the groups reaction if he hadn't been caught by a strong coughing fit at that moment. Whatever he had it was really staying with him. He just needed to get his strength back, he thought as the darkness took him over once again and he felt himself get heavier.

"**Rin where could of Sesshomaru caught a virus from have you been anywhere near a human village recently?**"

"**Yes, we went to a village not long ago, many people were sick there and a few people had died, it smelt funny but Rin needed clothes**" she was trying so hard not to cry, she could barely hold it in anymore bursting into tears again.

"**Has Sesshomaru acted differently since? Or have you noticed anything?**"

Sniff "**No, but he seemed more stiff than usual, he didn't seem to use his neck properly, are you going to be able to help him?**"

"**I don't know but if he's caught a human illness that might be why he's so sick, his demon blood must be having a hard time fighting it off, and its making him very sick. I'll try him with my medicines from my time but I don't know how much they will help him, they're fine on Inuyasha but he's half human so they help that side of him I don't if it will do the same to Sesshomaru, no offence Inuyasha**"

"**None taken, do you need any help? I don't care much for my brother but this is even making me feel sorry for him**" as much as he hated his brother he would never wish this much illness on him.

"**Please can you start a fire, Shippou and Rin please get some fire wood, Miroku please get something for everyone to eat, Sango and Kikyo help me get him more comfortable and Jaken go and get some water**" she said hurriedly as she thought of jobs for everyone to do.

"**OK!**" everyone said as they went about their separate duties. Soon they had a good camp ready and were all taking it in turns to sleep, tend to Sesshomaru and help the others, it was like a big family in a weird way. Soon though everyone fell asleep all except Kagome who was too worried to sleep and so spent her time changing Sesshomaru's compress, trying to feed him water to make sure he didn't get dehydrated and making sure he was warm enough. He did wake up a few times, but didn't seem orientated and would just mumble a few things and then go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

.:. Hot springs and confessions .:.

What was this it felt soft and cuddly? Was someone stroking her hair? What the hell, as she opened her eyes she was met by a pair of very tired looking amber orbs. "**Sesshomaru**" she breathed.

"**Yes?**" he said with a slightly awkward smile, which kind of looked like a crooked frown but was better than nothing.

"**Yo…You should be resting, you need your strength**" she managed to say through a yawn.

"**I'm feeling slightly better, just stiff and very tired. Is there any way for me to bathe today because you may not have noticed but I smell like…well…like a dog and I'd prefer to wash if possible**"

"**I'll wake one of the guys up to take you if you'd just wait a minute" she said as she moved away however he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "Please I'd like YOU to do it for me if you wouldn't mind?**" that made her blush, he liked to see her blush, but he hadn't meant it he didn't want Inuyasha to see him asking for help.

"**O…Ok just…erm…just let me…get some stuff together…**" she said stammering whilst trying to hide her bright red face. All she managed to grab was some shampoo, a comb and a towel, because if she needed to carry Sesshomaru she wouldn't be able to carry too much else. She managed to help him because he could carry most of his own weight now which meant he was getting slowly better.

It didn't take them long to get to the hot spring, what took the most time was getting Sesshomaru undressed because Kagome was so shy and every time a piece of flesh was exposed she would stop and blush badly. But eventually they were in the water and Kagome started to wash his hair and get all the dirt out, she continues her ministrations until she had all of the dirt out and began to comb the hair until it shone with its usual shine which made him feel more normal. She allowed him to wash his own body because she really would blush herself to death if she did it, but she did help him when he couldn't reach such as his back.

Soon they were back out of the water and getting him dressed again and heading back. However before they got very far he stopped abruptly and sat down against a tree, he didn't feel like going back to the others just yet he wanted some time alone with Kagome while he had his strength up. He knew he had to tell her that he had fallen for her, just encase he didn't get over whatever this stupid illness was, but actually saying the words were hard. Now he knew why Inuyasha had such a problem with it. Of course his abrupt stop had worried Kagome and so she started frantically fussing over him and checking his temperature but he soon stopped that by getting all his courage together pulling her to him and crashing his lips onto hers, in a soft but passionate kiss whilst at the same time pushing all his love and feelings and strength into this one kiss which might have been his last.

And she responded she knew what he was doing and she was determined to prove to him that she loved him back and that she would stay with him regardless of whether he survived or not. Soon though she had to break the kiss for air and couldn't help the tears that fell as she looked at Sesshomaru, as he panted and seemed to be losing his colour more, but he had to tell her, she had to know.

"**Kagome I don't care what people think anymore, Inuyasha or my father anyone, no one has shown this much kindness to me ever and well I love you, and I'm sorry that it had to be this way for you to find out**"

"**I don't care if you told me on your death bed, I love you to!**"She said as she kissed him again, but only briefly as she could see he couldn't take too much. **"I'm going to get you better, even if it takes all my time, strength and energy, you will get better**"


	9. Chapter 9

.:. Power of love .:.

She knew he would get better it would take every resource she had, but she was going to do it! So far this illness had lasted for over a week but every time he gets better, he takes a turn for the worse again. Everyone was working their hardest to help, but they were all at their wits ends, hungry and sleep deprived.

"**Please sleep Sesshomaru, you need your strength to get better**" even she was getting tired and could feel a head cold coming but she didn't care, everyone looked pale.

"**I think in this instance it would be wise for you to take your own advice everyone else seems to have**" he said looking around at Kikyo and Inuyasha huddled together, Miroku and Sango asleep next to each other, Jaken collapsed under a tree and Shippou and Rin curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag. In the end she gave in and curled up in his lap, wrapped his fluff as she called it around the both of them and cuddled into his chest.

She was soon fast asleep with Sesshomaru stroking her hair with his clawed hand, he didn't know what it was about this girl but he always felt stronger when she was with him. But he guessed it was this love she kept speaking of. All he knew was that this constant attention she was giving him was making him better, bit by bit he was getting better he no longer was stiff except the odd occasion and he had broke through the fever, he just needed to rest which shouldn't take more than a few days now and he'd be back to his normal self.

When morning came he could feel more of his strength had returned and so he decided to go off for a wash because he was getting fed up of having to ask for people to wash him, so he carefully removed Kagome and wrapped her in his fluff as she called it and walked to the hot spring which seemed to be the only respite they could get anymore. He found it so relaxing to wash himself and he was enjoying the feeling of the warm water on his skin, until he heard Kagome's scream from the distance, and he was soon running back to camp after hap-hazardly getting dressed. When he arrived he could see Rin crying, Kagome running around like she had gone mad and everyone else trying to calm her down. He tried not to laugh when he heard why she was so worried.

"**He's gone…he was here…he's gone…where…gone…?**"

"**Who's gone? if you are looking for this Sesshomaru I'm right here**" he said whilst trying not to laugh. She looked like she was caught in the headlights with her wide eyes.

"**Where did you go I was worried sick!**" she said whilst running to him and clinging to his waist.

"**Silly Miko, I went for a wash I'm sorry for scaring you I'm ok, I feel better today, I think I can look after myself more now. Which is good because although I've loved you all running to my every need it's driving me insane not being able to do things for myself**"

'Yeap, same old Sesshomaru' was the thought that passed through their minds as he finished his little speech. This made them smile though because he was better which meant they could relax. It also meant they could finally have some couple time, which they promptly took advantage of, leaving Kagome the kids and Sesshomaru alone, even Jaken had gone for a while.

"**Mom, what are you going to do now? Are you going home or are you staying here?**" said Shippou using his cute puppy dog eyes.

"**Well that depends on what Sesshomaru wants sweetie, if he will have us, I will stay if not I'm going home**" she said whilst looking at Sesshomaru.

He knew this was coming the time when he had to either leave and continue his travels or settle down, and he opted after everything he had been through he was going for the second one.

"**Well I think this Sesshomaru would like to keep you for a little while" **he said whilst smiling, he didn't know when he had started to smile but it just kept happening now.

"**Erm…Kagome…If your coming with us is it…is it ok if I call you mom like shippou?**" Rin asked whilst pulling on her t-shirt.

"**Of course it is sweetie I would be honoured to be your mom**" she said whilst hugging the not smiling child.

She couldn't believe it she was going to become a family with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippou; it's a half human and half demon family. This was the weirdest family she had ever seen, but then again she was currently in a time where demons roamed everywhere, and sliced bread hadn't been invented so she couldn't really complain. Only problem, she needed to go back to her time, because she had tests coming up, and she needed to see her family as she hadn't for a while since she had been looking after Sesshomaru. He knew she was going back as they had talked about it before, so it was just a case of actually going. So after finding each of the couples some more…coupled than others so set off towards the well after saying goodbye to her new family. She would only be gone for a week but it still felt horrible leaving them now.


	10. Chapter 10

.:. Finally.:.

Well when she said she would only be a week that might have been a bit of an understatement even with regular visits to the feudal era a week was turning into a month. She didn't mind too much because she was steadily getting caught up with her class work little by little and was able to spend more time with her friends. She was also happier after sitting through another lesson about the shikon no tama to find an article on Sesshomaru and the shrine maiden he fell in love with, which caused a lot of strange looks when she started blushing.

"**Mommy, mommy your back, are you staying long?**" said two very excited children, as she came into the clearing.

"**Hello Rin, hello Shippou, how have you been behaving for Jaken? Well I hope**" she said asking Jaken.

"**They've been driving me mad with fox magic tricks and babbling about flowers, but otherwise fine**" (Yes people Jaken is being nice)

"**Mommy**" said Rin pulling on Kagome's sleeve. "**I miss daddy**" said the little girl with tears forming in her eyes.

"**I know darling I miss him too**" she said hugging Rin close to her. "**Where is he anyway?**" she asked turning to Jaken who always seemed to know where he was.

"**For once Lady Kagome I don't know where he is, he wouldn't confide in his most loyal servant**" he said whilst having tears welling up in his toad-like eyes.

"**He'll be somewhere; he never leaves you far because he knows he'll have to deal with my rath if he doesn't**"

"**Who will be dealing with whose rath?**" came a cold ice voice from behind the group.

"**DADDY!**" shouted two excited children as they ran and climbed into the great dog demon. "**Daddy where have you been we missed you!**"

"**I'm sorry, I was patrolling my lands, some stupid lesser demons thought it was a good idea to challenge my authority, they didn't last long**" he said while letting an evil smile grace his face.

"**Why is it every time you've kissed someone you always come back smiling? I know you have a bad reputation but that doesn't help you know**" kagome said with a laugh, she knew he was only playing around but sometimes he still frightened her with that evil smile.

"**Kagome you know ever since we started this family every demon in this land now thinks I've gone soft so I have to prove somehow that I haven't or I'll lose my power**" he half said half whined. "**No i haven't gone soft! Sesshomaru will never go soft!**"

"**Ok dear I believe you**" she said as he kissed him gently on the lips "**You really don't have to prove yourself to us though, we know you for who you really are you know, by the way have you heard from Inuyasha in your travels?**"

"**Yes actually I did hear something, I don't know how but somehow Kikyo is with pup, and you already know about Sango's pregnancy**" he said with a weird gleam in his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"**They didn't wait long did they**" she said giggling "**I'm surprised Miroku managed to hold on this long to be honest they've been married for a while now**"

She could tell there was something he wanted and he had a vague idea what it was but she wasn't going to pry. She was staying for a few days this time round and so she'd have time to do couple things (AN: I am not going to write a lemon) but for now she was just glad to just be family.

She and Sesshomaru had mated already and she had the scar to prove it, just underneath the one he had made with his claws when he was sick. That never had completely faded and she had a hard time explaining it to her friends, but now they just ignored it. He didn't forget though he hated the fact he had hurt her and he hated having to bite her aswel, even though he knew he had to, to claim her but the thought of hurting her again was horrible. The fun was her trying to mark him in the end he dug his claws into his own neck and let her drink a bit of his blood that way because her human teeth were too blunt to break the skin properly.

He had always thought that she would be grossed out by having to drink his blood, but instead she didn't even flinch and she looked quite funny with it on her lips. He wasn't really surprised either after everything she had seen and been through in this era she was a lot more hardened to the world than most women he knew even some demonises he knew.

Someday he was hoping that they would follow the rest of the group and would have pups of their own but for the moment they were happy. They had a family, and for the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt a different type of power, after years of not understanding what it was that allured his father and Inuyasha to these humans he had found one that had changed his life in a positive way, he had always thought that feeling and emotions were a weakness but he had discovered the opposite, it has become a strength knowing that no matter what the situation is he will be able to come back and be loved regardless of his past, he was accepted.

Kagome could have sworn she could see the darkness that had once resided in his eyes slowly disappearing; his golden orbs had always looked slightly dull even after they started their family but recently his eyes were brighter, and the golden colour was getting brighter by the day. She was glad she had managed to save the great dog demon, because even though she had changed the future for the better or worse she wasn't sure yet. But what she did know was that he was happy and so was she, and looking forward to the future.


End file.
